


Questions, Some Answers

by sidewinder



Series: Games Demons Play [5]
Category: Brimstone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Out of all the damned souls in hell, why chose me? Was it because you loved me, or did that happen after the fact?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions, Some Answers

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is written entirely for fun and not for any profit. No attempt is made to supersede or infringe upon the copyrights held by any television or film companies upon which this story is based.

The devil was waiting for Ezekiel.

His demonic servant would be returning, soon, to this motel room in the middle of nowhere. It was just another anonymous highway pit-stop like so many others all across America. Lucifer knew Ezekiel would be soul-weary from another day of hunting--especially as today's hunt had ended successfully, with another escaped demon sent on an express trip back to Hell. Even when Stone sent home the worst of the worst, souls with no remorse nor trace of goodness in them--like the one today--it always left him depressed. Must be the reminder of just how easily and quickly Ezekiel could find himself dispatched back to an eternity of suffering, the devil figured. He also figured that as such, a night of mindless fucking would be good for the man, and a small reward for a job well done.

Lucifer wouldn't even have to fight Stone to get him to admit that he wanted it now, and that pleased him. Not that he didn't still enjoy getting into a good argument with the man like he used to, every now and then. He could have so much fun taunting Ezekiel when he was in the mood for it, but being able to cut right to the chase and just screw him senseless when he wanted to was definitely a pleasing change of pace.

He could not, however, convince himself that other changes in their relationship were such good ones. These encounters with Ezekiel had gone beyond the stage of fun and games where they'd begun. They had become...

Lucifer didn't want to call them a necessity, but was calling them an addiction any better? He'd hooked Stone on the nearly unsurpassable pleasure he could grant with a simple kiss...as well as with other things. But somehow Stone, in turn, had hooked him on something even worse--love. Real emotion. These were feelings he'd tried to convince himself that he had no need for, things he had not allowed himself to feel since he had been banished from God's kingdom and denied His love, so long ago.

Not wanting to dwell on such thoughts, the devil reached for the TV remote. The evening news was about to begin and he always found it entertaining. Death, murder, political scandals-- they were all music to his ears. Every news broadcast was a tribute to his successes here on Earth, proof of how easily mortals could be led astray by promises of power and fortune, by greed and lust.

_"In other local news, the latest victim of the East Valley Rapist has been upgraded to stable condition, according to physicians at the Fair Meadow Medical Institute. Police Commissioner Daniel Parker was unavailable for comment on the status of the search for the rapist, who is suspected in five assaults in the past six months. Two of those attacks resulted in the death of his victims due to multiple knife wounds and severe beatings. Commissioner Parker issued a statement to the press this morning, reiterating the department's commitment to finding the man responsible for these attacks and once again asking the public to please contact the police should they have any leads or information. Police investigators would also like to speak to the Good Samaritan who brought this latest victim to Fair Meadow last night. The man, who is not considered a suspect at this time, disappeared before the police could question him."_

The devil chuckled and shook his head. Good Samaritan, indeed. Good Ezekiel was more like it. The police could search all they wanted, but they would find no more clues--nor more crimes-- related to this so-called 'East Valley Rapist'. His name was Antonio Roman, and Ezekiel had put an end to Antonio's crime spree this afternoon. Stone had only been on the demon's trail for a week before he found him; but of course, the detective was always particularly efficient when it came to hunting down violators of women. Lucifer found it quite enjoyable to watch his servant closely during these hunts, to feel the conflict raging in Ezekiel's soul. Stone hated these sinners to their very core and showed them no mercy. How could he, when it had been a rapist who had led him on the path to his damnation, who had caused his precious wife Rosalyn and himself so much pain?

The rest of the news was considerably less interesting, so Lucifer passed the time making a few prank phone calls and running up a considerable Psychic Hotline bill on Stone's phone line. When the door finally opened, Ezekiel seemed barely surprised to see the devil waiting for him on the bed.

"Nice work today," Lucifer congratulated him as he came through the doorway. "Tell me, Ezekiel, it must have felt good to send another rapist back home, to where he belongs. Especially one as vicious and brutal as Antonio Roman. Did you enjoy it as much as when you took care of Gilbert Jax?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ah. You don't like to admit it when you take pleasure in the hunt. I understand. You need to humor that part of yourself that clings to the idea of your inherent goodness."

Ezekiel sat on the edge of the bed, shooting the devil one of his better "Don't fuck with me" glances before turning his attention to unlacing his shoes. Darkness clung to Ezekiel's very being, and Lucifer could feel the need burning in the man's soul for the fire of his touch, for just a few hours of pleasure and forgetfulness.

Lucifer sat up and wrapped his arms around his demon's waist, rubbed his face against the back of Zeke's neck. Ezekiel leaned into him with a soft sigh, accepting the touch of his hands, the embrace. It felt good. It felt...strange, to simply be touching, sharing, offering comfort. So many things that he experienced these days felt strange to him.

He eased his embrace and pulled Ezekiel down with him, onto the cheap polyester sheets of this motel room bed, just like every other sorry bed that they'd shared. From city to city, the rooms and the beds never changed--they were all anonymous and dreary. Sometimes the conditions did indeed bother Lucifer's pride. He deserved better than this. They both did. The devil was almost compelled to change the rules of the hunt slightly, and increase his servant's daily budget so he could afford better lodgings. But to give in to Ezekiel's constant whining about his finances would be a worse blow to his pride than sex at the Super 8, so for now he supposed that these conditions would have to suffice.

Ezekiel's kisses were hard and desperate. His hunger was invigorating. His hands were in Lucifer's hair, balled into fists, pulling the devil's head back to expose the line of his neck for an assault of bites and kisses. The adrenaline of the hunt was still in Stone's blood, his rage at this last demon's brutality still simmering. Lucifer knew it would have been an absolutely glorious time to allow Ezekiel to have his way with him, and he yearned to be able to submit himself to that rage and anger.

But he couldn't. Not so entirely as before, at least, not after what had happened that time. He indulged the fantasy and Ezekiel's aggressiveness as long as he could bear it before turning the tables, rolling over to pin Ezekiel beneath him on the bed. Their clothing was a distracting nuisance that he banished to ash with a thought. He held Ezekiel's hands pinned over his head and for a moment just stared down at him, holding his fiery gaze. Stone truly had the face of an angel, Lucifer thought, and nothing was better than seeing those angelic features twisted up with depraved lust, like they were now.

"Tell me, Ezekiel," Lucifer urged, in that sweet voice that had coaxed millions of men and women into sin and damnation. "Tell me how badly you need me."

Still a spark of rebellion flashed in the demon's eyes at the demand. But Lucifer was patient. He shifted his weight only slightly, and the friction between their flesh was enough to send a shiver of delight through Stone's body. Ezekiel closed his eyes and groaned out his admission. "I need you..."

"How much? How much do you need this?" Another small shift. Ezekiel gasped and his hands tensed under the devil's grasp.

"More than anything. More than life. More than...more than redemption."

That was the kind of talk the devil loved to hear. Even if Ezekiel didn't truly mean it...even if he only meant it at this moment, when passion's influence over his words was stronger than reason. Lucifer leaned in and brushed Ezekiel's left ear with his lips. "You need this because you are mine. You always have been. You always will be," he whispered. He spoke the words with conviction, even if he knew the battle for Ezekiel's soul was far from over, his victory far from certain.

He urged Ezekiel onto his stomach. Enough time had been wasted on pleasantries. He needed Ezekiel to feel him, inside and out. Lucifer had to touch the fire in that soul, feel its pain and transform it--just for a moment, never long enough--into ecstatic pleasure. Being inside of Ezekiel was like burning in a fire unlike any other, unlike the brutal, searing fire of Hell. This was a glorious flame, this was Ezekiel's soul, flawed and yet at its core, still so beautiful. He made the union last as long as he could bear it, savoring Ezekiel's sweet, desperate cries. It was an old cliche perhaps, but there _was_ such a fine line between pleasure and pain, and at times like this there seemed to be no difference between them.

His human form eventually gave over to friction and stimulation and he came, the physical release only a minor pleasure compared to that brief joining with Ezekiel's soul. He lay on top of the man for a few minutes, breathing in deep the scent of his sulphurous sweat, the smell of sex and semen and saliva so heavy and rich to his senses. Eventually Lucifer rolled off Ezekiel and lay on the bed, savoring how good it had felt and committing it all to his memory. He shifted onto his side to find Ezekiel looking equally satisfied and thoroughly well- fucked. Lucifer ran his left hand lightly over Stone's body, tracing over what remained of his written handiwork on the demon's body. Each mark glowed softly as his fingers ran over it, and Ezekiel moaned appreciatively and arched into his touch. More than half of the marks were gone already, each one disappearing as Ezekiel sent home another demon. Would Ezekiel still respond to his touch in this way once the marks had all faded away?

The detective was watching Lucifer, a small hint of a smile on his lips. The earlier fire was gone, and for a few minutes they could share something close to tenderness. "Do I amuse you, Ezekiel?" Lucifer asked, wondering at the cause of the man's Mona Lisa smile.

Stone sighed and shook his head. "Sometimes this whole situation amuses me. Sometimes it depresses the Hell out of me." His smile faded and he looked away. "Sometimes it makes me feel sick. Today...I didn't even hesitate once. It felt...good, sending that bastard back to Hell."

"Of course it did. Because he deserved it, didn't he? For the things he did to those women, just for the sake of his own pleasure."

"Yeah. Yeah, he deserved it. But..."

"...but you feel guilty for that satisfaction it gave you, when you pulled the trigger and heard his soul screaming out in misery. He enraged your sense of justice and you, Ezekiel Stone, wanted to make sure he didn't enjoy another second of 'life' on Earth." The devil chuckled. "Ah, I do love seeing you when you're so fired up. Your rage is the finest aphrodisiac I've known in centuries."

Ezekiel looked back at him and asked, "Why me? That's what I want to know."

"Why you what?"

"Why me for this job. Out of all the damned souls in hell, why chose me? Was it because you loved me, or did that happen after the fact?" Stone shook his head. "I've got a lot of other questions, but I know you won't answer any of them. If you did, you'd be lying anyway."

"I only lie when it serves my purposes to do so."

"Well, there, you see? Since you never do anything that doesn't serve your purposes, why should I bother asking anything and expect an honest answer?"

"You're wrong, Ezekiel. For one thing, falling in love with you in no way served my purposes, nor did it do me any good at all. And yet here I am."

Ezekiel didn't have a response to that, so Lucifer continued, "All right. I suppose I could grant you the answer to one of your questions. Just one. You want to know why I chose you? It wasn't that difficult a decision, actually. Not as many of my subjects met the basic requirements as you might think. For one thing, I needed someone reasonably familiar with the current state of the world. Someone who had never seen an automobile, or a telephone, or even a gun...well, certainly he could learn, as many of the escapees have, but it would have made his job unnecessarily difficult."

Lucifer ran his hand slowly down Ezekiel's chest and stomach, caressing him as he spoke. "I needed someone with a hunter's instinct. Someone intelligent enough to follow the trails left by other demons. Someone smart enough to know how to use their weaknesses to set a trap."

His fingers brushed over Ezekiel's penis, now soft but so easily awakened under Lucifer's touch. "I needed someone who believed himself to be truly good and virtuous, who as such would not be easily swayed to join with the other escapees." The devil smiled. "Of course such belief is pure self-delusion, for no soul who is truly good and virtuous would have become mine in the first place. Isn't that right, Ezekiel?"

The detective had no immediate answer beyond a soft sigh, his eyes glazing over with renewed longing. Lucifer closed his fingers around Ezekiel's growing erection and stroked it slowly. "So you see, my choices were in fact quite limited. And when I had my possibilities narrowed down to a few select souls, well, then I simply chose the one which I found the most...intriguing. Does that answer your question?"

Stone was in no condition to respond him, so he took the silence as a yes. Lucifer slid down the bed and replaced his hand with his mouth, delighting in Ezekiel's moans as he sucked upon his demon's cock. Did Ezekiel know for how few he had ever done this, ever submitted himself in any way for another's pleasure? Not for any of his fallen brothers, that was for certain. Never for any mortal soul, except for this one. The pain of this love he felt, the love that made him do this--made him _want_ to do this--nearly brought tears to his eyes. He understood the source of that pain now, and knew that it was not only due to his past, to his bitter memories of perfect love lost. It was the future. It was facing a future where Ezekiel might no longer be his. When Stone finished his mission, what then? What if he still chose to return to the world of the living? What if he managed to truly repent his sins, and when he died his second death he managed to soar to Heaven, to the one place where Lucifer would never be able to reach him?

The devil could not let that happen. He wouldn't allow it. God had taken too much from him already; He would not ever, ever be allowed to take Ezekiel.

Ezekiel came, much too quickly, his semen burning like lava against the devil's tongue. 'Let it burn,' he thought as he swallowed the fiery liquid. 'Let it burn, and let me carry this sweet fire back home with me.'

Ezekiel hovered on the edge of consciousness. He was indeed growing stronger, no longer blacking out completely from the intensity of their activities. Lucifer moved up the bed and rested beside the man once more, just gazing at Stone's naked body until he was certain he could remember every detail and keep it secure in his memory until their next time together.

"Mine," he said, brushing his hand across Ezekiel's forehead.

"Um hmm mm..." was Zeke's mumbled response. Was he agreeing? Disagreeing? Did it matter?

For now, not really. But Lucifer knew that it would, someday.


End file.
